A Fine Line
by A-Writer-Not-A-Fighter
Summary: The team decide that the don't know enough about newly named Nightwing and decide to trail him on his day off. Will they get over how different he is? And who is Barbara Gordon? Two-parter


Making the decision to remake himself from Robin to Nightwing had been easy for Dick. Two years, when he first decided it was time for a change, Batman had talked to him about taking on a new Robin. He was okay with it, honestly. It was time that he grew up from being the Boy Wonder and it was time that the others saw him that way.

His team members had taken to the change with surprising grace - well all except for the resident Batgirl.

_"What do you think sounds better Birdbrain or chicken-wing?"_

_ "Seriously though what is with you and birds" _

But of course she had yet to meet the team let alone join them.

Dick laughed to himself as he recalled Barbs' latest argument with Bats about her being more than ready to join the team.

Speaking of the sarcastic red head, he had plans to hang out with his childhood best friend. It was going to great. No missions, no training, no Batgirl and no Nightwing. Just Barbara and Dick.

They rarely ever had this kind of chance lately.

"Earth to Nightwing!" Kid Flash called out

"Ugh what?" Nightwing snapped out of his thoughts

His friends where giving him a curious gaze

"Well as we were saying, it's that we all have a day off," Artemis explained

"So we thought we could all spend some together" Kid Flash finished "You know having FUN"

The team smiled at Dick

Dick sighed "Sorry guys, I've actually got plans tomorrow"

"Please tell us that Batman hasn't got you training all day!" Zatanna exclaimed

Nightwing huffed silently. He hated it when his teammates judged his mentor like that. Sure he was _different _from the other superhero mentors but he was still a good man; he took Dick in, gave him a home and gave him the chance to become more than ever dreamed, a hero.

"No, actually I'm meeting a friend," Dick informed them

"Oh really? A Girlfriend?" Wally asked teasingly

M'gann squealed excitedly, Superboy put his arm around Miss Martian to calm her.

Nightwing merely raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh forget it, if he won't tell us his secret identity he would hardly tell us anything else as personal" Zatanna pouted.

After the New Year's kiss that she pulled him into a few years back, she had spent two months trying to coax him into a relationship. She also tried to get close to him, trying to get to know him in a way that very few people did (Bruce, Barb and Wally). It made Dick uncomfortable.

"Leave him alone, our friend has the right to his privacy" Aqualad told them.

Kaldur looked down, he was thinking about the love of his life, Tula. Nightwing knew that his friend worried about Tula joining the team soon.

"Thanks, Aqualad. Guys I'm going to get some rest," Nightwing stood and walked out of the room.

But he waited outside the room and listened…

"Okay! Change of plans… tomorrow we trail Nightwing!" Wally exclaimed excitedly.

"What? No way! That only wastes our only day off!" Artemis exclaimed.

"NO! It gives you guys a chance to learn more about the Boy Wonder and practice going undercover against the master!" Wally explained.

"What do mean 'give you guys a chance'?" Superboy asked suspiciously.

"Hey! We have known each other practically forever! Rob, I don't care WHAT he calls himself now he will always be Rob to me, he told me a lot" Kid Flash explained.

Zatanna looked down "Why hasn't he told all of us?"

Wally sighed, "Look guys, Nightwing trusts all of us, but there is different layers of trust. Okay?"

"But if we follow him tomorrow and get caught, won't that trust be ruined?" Kaldur asked.

"Of course not! He will understand!" Wally exclaimed.

Dick smirked; glad he had decided to listen in before going to his bedroom. Not that he practically cared that his team was going to be following him… it could end up making the day far more interesting. Barb will love it.

He did have to warn her to wear her shades tomorrow though.

Xxxxxx

Seated at his usual comfy seat in Babs and his favourite coffee shop in Gotham, he ate his muffin as he waited for Barbara to arrive. At the moment his friends where doing a horrible job at being inconspicuous. Mostly trying to hide behind hats, sunglasses, and newspapers. The cleverest being Miss Martian. She had shifted into looking like a normal teenager with brunette hair, but of course it was ruined by the fact she was hanging off Conner's arm. Dick rolled his eyes under his shades. This as practising going undercover? They won't even last a day with Batman as a mentor…

Looking at his watch he observed that Barbara was twenty minutes late. He had expected it of course. Outside of actually being Batgirl, Barb was always pretty bad at her timekeeping- if she got a chance to slack off nowadays she took it!

That was probably very unfair of Dick. Not only did she have the duties of Batgirl to worry about but she also had school, homework, gymnastics and not to mention playing the role of Commissioner Gordon's perfect daughter.

So she found fun wherever she could… which is why she suggested that they come up with their own plan of action for today while they were talking on the phone last night. Babs thought that it would be funny to see how they would react to what they had planned. Especially Wally.

_"I don't know, Barb, it could turn disastrous" _

_ "Or it could turn out astrous"_

_ "… You had me at astrous"_

The jingle of the front bell alarmed him that a new customer had just entered the coffee shop; Dick looked up and saw fire red hair at the counter. The woman had been paying for a pot of tea.

Dick stood up and stride to the counter and hugged his best friend from behind. "Hey Barb!"

He started swinging her around, Barbara started laughing and begging to be let go at the same time.

The action shocked the team. They had never seen Nightwing act so… casual? Carefree?

"Put me down you Dick!" Barbara exclaimed

It was part of the game… Babs was going to try say 'Dick' as many times as she could. He wanted to see if Wally would notice. Kid Flash was the only one on the team that knew his real identity after all.

Dick put his friend on the ground and grabbed her tray as she collected her change from the bemused barista behind the counter. Babs apologised for the nuisance, and followed her friend to their table.

As she sat, Dick poured out her green tea into her cup.

"Ah ever the gentleman" Barb joked, "Dick…"

"Ha! So funny, and don't be so rude!" Dick scolded half heartily.

Barbara sighed "Sorry I'm late, practice ran on and I wanted to shower at home"

"No problem. Better a late Barbara than a sweaty Barbara" Dick smirked.

"Shut up! Such a dick…" Barbara shook her head jokingly disgusted.

"Enough insults, how is life?"

"_I'm on a rollercoaster that only goes up, my friend" _her voice dripped from sarcasm.

"HEY! Never sarcastically quote The Fault in Our Stars, I love that book!" Dick glared through his shades "I'm so not whelmed right now."

He stuck his tongue out at her, playfully.

If his teammates wanted to know more about him, he didn't mind.

Maybe next time they could ask.

"Okay, okay! I'm good, Just gymnastics being annoying. Coach Parker is being a slave driver, as per usual," Barbara said seriously.

"The cost of going Olympic level," Dick winked.

Barb pulled a face that was anything but ladylike.

"You sound like my father. Don't do that," Barb said.

Picking up her cup, she took a drink from her cooled down tea.

"How are you? How are… _things?"_ Barb asked.

"Things are whelm, you know?" Dick responded

"Ah, the never ending purgatory between underwhelmed and overwhelmed" Barbara agreed

"Right?! Why can't you just be whelmed," Dick exclaimed.

The two knew the gaping stares that they were receiving by the team. Babs smirked slightly at him. He grinned back. At the minute there wasn't anything different to how they where acting, but it was still different to how he would act in front of the others.

"So how is your _other _coach," Dick asked.

(A.K.A Batman)

"Well, I think," Barbara nodded.

"That's good," Dick smiled.

"Suppose, we are all working great together," Barbara agreed "Got the new moves down."

"You'll need to show me," Dick winked.

"Um, remind me later" Barb winked back.

Dick thought that he heard a sharp intake of breath from the team and could **feel **Zatanna's glare on their heads. He hoped he wasn't blushing. Dick rubbed his neck, was it getting too hot?

"Finished your tea?" Dick asked.

All of a sudden, it felt too claustrophobic there.

"Yep!" Barbara popped her lips together.

"Want to go for walk?" He asked, "Like we used too."

Barb beamed at him and nodded slightly.

"To the park?" Barbara asked.

"To the park!" Dick exclaimed.

As they left, Dick made sure to do two things: he did not make eye contact with his team members and he put an arm around Bab's waist.

Walking down the street they kept close whispering into each other's ear and laughing as they did so.

"I think it's working" She whispered

Her hot breath on the base of his ear sent a shiver down his spine… When did her doing these little things start to have this kind of effect on him?

The team had shadowed themselves in the background but he had a rough idea as to where they were.

When they arrived at the park, Barbara broke free and she ran into a backhand somersault. Dick rivalled her by jumping over with a no handed cartwheel.

They spent the next hour trying to one up each other with a better move.

Afterwards they collapsed onto the grass together breathless and laughing.

"My god! I've missed you!" Dick sighed pulling her close

"Ugh! Tell me about it" Babs sighed "School is not the same, I find everyone extremely annoying… well to be fair I would _still _find everyone annoying even with you there. Especially with you there."

Dick surprised her by kissing her on the forehead.

They just lay, together staring at the clouds. They even managed to forget about their shadows and the show they supposed to be putting on for them.

"_Who is she_" Zatanna asked

They were a safe distance away from each other using the physic-link to communicate

"_She looks familiar but I can't place her. Wally, shouldn't you know?"_ Artemis asked the red haired speedster

"_Trust me guys, I'm more lost than you guy's are"_ Kid Flash told them

"_Well that isn't too hard to believe, babe"_ Artemis replied rubbing her boyfriend's arm

"_Guys stop it! I don't think we should be doing this" _M'gann said _"This Nightwing's only day off with clearly a very dear friend, we should not be intruding like this_"

"_M'gann is right"_ Aqualad agreed, _"Nightwing has the right to privacy"_

Superboy grunted his own approval of the statement. How one can _grunt _in their own mind was beyond the other members of the team but they didn't try to question it.

"_Yea I'm pretty sure that he knows we are here anyway" _Wally sighed

"_I'll show you guys around Gotham"_ Artemis agreed _"Let Nightwing have his fun and we'll have ours!"_

They all agreed.

Looking back to where Nightwing and his friend were, they saw them laughing and joking while taking 'selfies' on the girl's phone. Wally was the last to leave, He claimed to want to give the others a 'Running start' but he just wanted to admire how happy his best friend looked with his friend from Gotham.

Wally had always worried after first meeting the boy wonder that he didn't have many friends or any really, but he was glad to see that he was dead wrong. The pair looked so close, the kind of closeness that comes with years of friendship as a backup. He was happy for Dick, but he did wonder where this relationship really was or where it was going.

He smiled looking at them still taking pictures together. Wally decided that he really had to leave otherwise he would blow his cover by photobombing…

Hearing and feeling the familiar signs that Wally had zoomed off, Dick looked up and searched the area's he knew his friends had hidden themselves. They had left.

"Hey, Barb I think we scared them off" Dick joked

"Aw shame, I liked messing with your friends" Babs pouted

Dick laughed "What are we doing tonight, patrol?"

Barbara punched on the shoulder. Hard. "On our night off, are you crazy? Tonight we dance!"

Dink hummed his agreement.

"But before I have to make my dad dinner and shower" Babs told him

"Thought you already showered" Dick said

"Only quickly, and I'm all gross again" She argued

"When aren't you gross?" Dick teased

Babs punched him again. Harder.

"Do you want to eat with me and Dad?" Babs asked

"Thanks but no thanks!" Dick exclaimed, "Your Father scare's the aster out of me."

Bab's burst into fits of laughter, as Dick just watched stone-faced.

"MEEGA, NALA KWEESTA!" Dick shouted and lunged at her.

Catching her around the waist with his left arm. Pinning her under him as he tickled her mercilessly making squeal and snort as she trashed around trying with all her might to escape.

She stammered out a scream for him to stop but he refused.

"SAY YOU'RE SORRY GORDON!" He shouted back.

"NEVER GRAYSON!" She exclaimed.

Barbara kneed him in a very unpleasant place; his surprise gave her the upper hand, she rolled them around till she was on top. She pinned him tightly. He was barely fighting her; he liked her like this. Looking triumphant and oh so very beautiful.

She looked down at him smugly "Did you quote Lilo and Stitch?"

"It means 'I will destroy you'" Dick told her.

Babs giggled, "Okay this way I love you."

She swooped down and gave him a hug.

He froze.

She realised what she said.

"I, ah, mean- um as my best friend" Barbara whispered

Dick hugged her back "I know what you mean" he whispered back

He loved her- he had for years.

Even before he knew what love was.

Before now he just presumed that he loved her like you would a sister, but no. It ran deeper than that.

Dick wanted her in every sense of the word.

She was his everything. His best friend. His partner. His first kiss.

It was just a silly peck on the lips before he joined the team. She warned him not to get himself killed. He had blushed scarlet red and never admitted it to himself but he wanted her to kiss him again.

Barbara could never know. Neither could Bruce.

It would be completely disastrous.

Not to mention if Commissioner Gordon caught wind of it.

Barbara rolled off and lay beside him.

He could live with not being with her as long if in some way she would always beside him.

Xxxxxx

When Barbara had to go home, she promised give him a text to let him know when to pick her up. So he headed back to the Manor.

"Ah! Master Dick, welcome home," Alfred said.

"Thank you, Alfred," Dick smiled at the older butler.

Alfred put down the Ming vase he was dusting, walked closer to the teenage superhero and picked something off his jacket.

"Is that grass?" Alfred sniffed "and is that Miss Gordon's favourite perfume I smell?"

Dick looked down and sure enough he was covered in grass, Barbara's perfume being an added bonus.

"Yeah, I guess I should shower before seeing Bruce" Dick thought out loud

Dick reached the stairs before he heard the butler's response.

"I hope it was a safe roll in the 'grass' for your sake Master Dick"

He rolled his eyes, walked up the stairs and ignored the dirty minded butler.

Xxxxx

The team had ended up at local diner.

"Barbara Gordon!" Artemis exclaimed

The team looked around. She wasn't calling to someone.

"Gesundheit?" Kid Flash said/asked

"No, the girl! Nightwing's friend" Artemis told them "I thought I recognised her… she goes to my school"

"I thought we agreed we'd respect Nightwing's privacy" Kaldur said

"But this is what Artemis ALREADY knows about his friend! She is just SHARING" Wally reasoned, "Where's the harm?"

Aqualad sighed and motioned them on with a wave of his hand _Well that agreement lasted all of five minutes_

"I don't know a lot but it is still pretty interesting… She is police Commissioner Gordon's only daughter!" Artemis started off.

Superboy whistled lowly, "That's a big risk, even for Nightwing."

"Nah, I think she already knows…" Kid Flash told them, "Continue babe."

"She is one of the smartest girls in school, taking only AP classes- hasn't gotten lower than an A- in her life… loner, her only friend got kicked out a few weeks after I started. Her friend was Dick Grayson!" Artemis told them.

"Who?" Zatanna asked.

"Bruce Wayne's adopted son," Kaldur said.

"You don't think…" Miss Martian started.

"Of course not! That would make Wayne, Batman!" Kid Flash lied smoothly "Could you imagine it? Why would a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist want to be a superhero?"

The team laughed and silently agreed. It did sound too incredible to be true.

"Why did he get kicked out?" Zatanna asked

"This jerk was trying to grope her, Grayson went ballistic! Beat the guy to a pulp" Artemis told them, "I thought it was well deserved, I heard that the jerks folks paid off the headmaster to kick the kid out."

Wally was amazed; he had no idea that was the reason that Dick changed schools. He made a mental note to clap him on the back later and say sorry for all the teasing he gave him.

"I hear she is training for the Olympics as a Gymnast" Artemis said finally.

"Seriously? That's impressive" Wally said, "No wonder, Rob likes her so much"

"What is that supposed mean?" Zatanna asked hotly "What do you know?!"

Kid Flash was taken aback by the green-eyed monster that was taking over her.

"Nothing, I guess I just mean that they are very close and they both do Gymnastics" Wally shrugged

He tried to get closer to Artemis, wanting her to protect him from the scary female magician…

Xxxxx

Knocking on the Gordon's apartment door, Dick held his breath. He preyed on the superheroes above that Barbara answered and not her father.

"That'll be Dick, bye Dad, love you," Babs called.

"Okay, honey, stay safe, love you too," The Commish, replied.

The door opened and closed as Dick let go of his breath. She was beautiful. She wore tight leather trousers and yellow crop top. Because of his sudden growth spurt he now towered over her but the ankle boots she now wore revelled that fact. Her was tied up in a messy ponytail either meaning that she couldn't do anything with it or she didn't feel like doing it up. Her makeup was simple but perfect.

"Earth to Bird Boy!" Babs waved her hand over his eyes "you in there?"

He coughed on his exceled breath, "Yeah, sorry, just thinking. You look… great."

"Cheers my dears, not looking to shabby yourself," Babs winked "typical Bird Boy… brain always flying away from the nest."

"Ha! What an original joke" Dick deadpanned

"What? It's a metaphor."

Dick laughed, grabbed her waist and pulled her to the elevator.

They were going to the only club in Gotham that was designed for their age group up. It was only permitted because the mayor thought it would limit the number of underage kid's trying to sneak into over 21 clubs. To be fair it was partly working.

Neither Barbara nor Dick had ever been. They were always too busy or recovering from an injury.

Babs was supposed to be going out anyway. Her coach's rules.

When Dick said so she only shrugged and said she didn't really care if she got kicked off the team "One less thing on my plate" she was only doing it for her dad.

"I don't have a good attitude about it. I see all these amazingly talented girls getting excited about the move they just perfected and all I can think about is how I can adapt it to bring down some low-life thug," she sighed.

"Being a superhero changes everything," Dick tried to reassure her "The only time I feel like I should allow myself to rest is when I sleep."

"What's sleep? I only have 20 minute powernaps most days," Babs grunted.

"Barb! That is not good for you!" Dick scolded.

"Well with all the work I do, it's the only way I can keep on track" Barbara scoffed.

Dick felt disgusted with himself. With him on a new team and the tragic loss of Jason being only a few mere months back, most of the sidekick work was left to Batgirl to carry.

He should have realised sooner that she was struggling.

Should he talk to Bruce or spend more time in Gotham?

Babs bumped his shoulder "Stop calculating ways to help me… and no you should not talk to Bruce. He cannot know, he is only starting to trust me with real responsibility. You tell and I'm back to square one! Please Dick I can work it out myself" with the look in her eye he would have said yes to anything that she said.

"Fine, but if it get too much, you let me know immediately!" Dick told her

Babs beamed a dazzling bright smile at him and engulfed him in a hug as he pulled her forwards his car.

"You're the best," she said kissing him on the cheek

Dick started to get very hot and hoped that his face wasn't as red as he thought it was…

If he was she never mentioned it.

He opening the passenger's door for her "What a charming Bird Boy you are"

He rolled his eyes; he quickly made his way to the driver's side and started the car.

"So if disgusted means like gross and stuff does that mean that gusted is like lovely, pretty and stuff?"

"I don't know, sounds like it could work. Let's see!" Barbara cleared her throat "Dick you are the most gusted guy that I have ever meet and I completely gust you! Sounds right to me!"

The pair burst into fits of laughter.

"Okay, I'm making it a thing now" Dick told her

Like most things, the word meaning analyse had started with her. They had playing scrabble and they started complaining how words that start off the same become so very different. When they started giving examples they knew it would stick.

That was the real reason he said it to the team. When he missed Barbara it gave him the illusion that she really was there beside him.

The drive was quick and they even got a pretty good parking space, before he could get out of the car of the car though Barbara grabbed his arm.

He gave her a questioning look. She stared back

"Why are you still wearing those shades?" she asked finally "Ashamed to be seen out with me?"

Dick choose to ignore that comment "I have a feeling at the team are going to be here tonight"

"I think you're more paranoid than Bruce," Babs retorted.

"Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you," Dick countered.

It turned out that Dick was correct. As they entered the club they spotted the team mulling around. Zatanna and Aqualad where getting drinks for the table. M'gann and Conner where sitting in the corner booth, Superboy looking very uncomfortable and M'gann eyeing the dancefloor every few minutes. Artemis and Wally where on the dance floor together, sweating and laughing together.

"Okay fine, I'll give you this one," Babs bumped her hip into his.

Dick lead her to a corner of the dance floor, they were pulled into the crowd into mess of sweaty body's on an adrenaline high. It was glorious. Dick kept Barbara close; it was easy to lose someone in this crowd. She looked amazing.

A month into living at the Manor, Alfred had forced Dick into learning ballroom dancing. Alfred had told him that it is important for all young gentlemen to learn classical dancing. Bruce had only agreed with the butler because had gone through the same torture and it had helped him with his agility. At the time Dick had argued that he was already a gymnast but it was no good. The first lesson that was where he first met Barbara Gordon. They were partners. They hated each other. But they bonded over video games and not wanting to be there. Best friends ever since.

He twirled her around, making her laugh as he pulled her close. The music was blaring in her ear she mimicked the action for drink, he nodded and they made their way to the bar. He ordered two bottles of water and paid for them.

They both gulped down half of their respective bottles in one gulp.

"Having fun?" Babs shouted over the music

Dick nodded his head vigorously "The best"

Barbara smiled widely making Dick grin back.

"Barbara Gordon?!"

They both jumped back.

Turning around she saw one of the girls from her gymnastic club. Jessica.

"Well this is a surprise! Little goody two shoes out actually having fun" She laughed to loudly for too long

"Oh hey, Jessica" Barbara called out

Barbara seemed a little on edge, Dick noted.

"And who's this? Your boyfriend?" Man, her voice was annoying

"This is, ah, Richie" Babs said quickly

Dick looked down at her and quirked an eyebrow at her. _Richie? Seriously?_

"You're hot, do you want to dance with _me_?" She batted her eyes at him

Jessica put her hands on her hips probably trying to make him pay attention to the fact she was wearing a too short, too pink, dress.

Looking at Barbara, he was shocked to see her looking down at her boots. She looked so uncomfortable.

Putting a hand on Babs shoulder he pulled her closer. He didn't it when she was upset. She didn't really think that he would rather hang out with this weirdo than her.

"Thanks but no, I've already got a dance partner" Dick said

Jessica looked surprised for a minute then smiled smugly.

"Well if you want some real fun, you just let me know" she winked and disappeared in the sea of people

"You okay Babs?" Dick asked turning back look at her

"Yea, I just really don't like her," Babs sighed.

"Let's get some air."

They walked out to the smoking area. There was some people there mulling around smoking and drinking. Some people appeared to have sneaked it in. Well it wasn't a perfect system.

They found a quiet spot. Leaning against the cool stonewall they both stared up at the night sky.

"Feels weird, just hanging out… like this" Barbara stated

"We always hangout" Dick replied weakly

"While on patrol" Babs countered

Dick looked down "I guess your right…"

"We should try harder," Babs said

"Yea we should" Dick agreed "Once a month, at least"

Barbara smiled down at her shoes.

Dick bumped their shoulders together "So what's with you… Why did you let that girl bug you so much?"

"She another gymnast, my main competitor really," she told him.

"And?" Dick prompted.

"She sees me as a threat, I guess" Babs kicked the ground "She likes to try and psych me out… but the problem is so sweet to everyone else, so if I call her out I'll look like the jerk"

"Must be annoying," Dick sighed.

He never realised how stressful Bab's life was.

"Very" Babs agreed

Dick stepped in front of her and took her hands in both of his and laced them together. The action itself surprised the hell out of Barbara. It wasn't like Dick to be as touchy as he was today. Not that she was complaining. It just wasn't like him at all. She thought that it had something to do with his friend's following them. It couldn't be just that through, right? Or was that just hopeful wishing.

"Barb, don't worry about people like her. She is just jealous, you're more advanced… your Batgirl for goodness sake" the last part being whispered in her ear

"Yea, well sometimes I don't feel that great about being, well me" She replied "Barbara Gordon that is…"

"The mask gets in the way" Dick agreed, "You're not thinking of…"

"Hanging up the cape? Never" She reassured them "Who would make sure that you're always put in line"

"Good, I'd hate to think of your boredom after you retired" Dick sighed

"More like you'd miss me," Barb teased

Letting go of her hands, he slicked a hand through his hair "I'd notice you weren't around"

Barb punched his shoulder "Liar, you could never survive without my guidance"

"Yea, right!" Dick exclaimed

"Shut up, you do" Barb put her hands on her hips

Dick grinned at how annoyed she was getting over this silly thing. It wasn't even an argument. She could be so hard headed sometimes. Not that he should talk about being stubborn.

"Of course! But this 'argument' is ridicules; nothing is going to happen to you… I'll make sure of that," Dick told her

Barbs rolled her eyes "You can't always protect me"

_I can sure as hell try. _He thought

"Come on, let's get back" Dick said

He took her hand in his and led her back into the club. They danced more and more, getting pulled back into the hypnotic movements.

Xxxx

Artemis and Wally stared at the unbelievable sight before them. Nightwing dancing! Neither had thought that those two things could even go together.

"Okay is it just me or should she be around more?" Wally asked

"I think Zatanna would disagree with that" Artemis retorted

Wally made a gag me gesture "I've never seen him this happy!"

"Kind of weird right?" Artemis asked

"No, very, VERY weird" Wally exclaimed

From their spot at the bar they watched the pair on the dancefloor. They were very close but still it was like they were scared to touch each other.

"They obviously want to be together" Artemis observed "But don't want to admit it"

"Sound familiar?" Wally asked wiggling his eyebrows

Artemis responded by elbowing him in his stomach.

"OW!"

"I'm going to the toilet," Artemis told him before walking away

Wally smiled at her retreating form. Artemis's birthday was coming up; he wanted to get her something special- but what?

"Hey, Wally" a voice called out making him jump

Looking up he saw Dick walking up to him.

"Hey man" he replied

"Remind me later to teach the art of surveillance. It is disgraceful how many times I made you" Dick told him

He ordered two bottles.

"Sorry about that, guess we aren't used to surveillance in a normal setting" Wally scratched his head

Dick raised an eyebrow over his shades but said nothing.

"So who's the hotty?" Wally asked

Even with his shades on Wally could still see the bat glare being sent his way.

"A friend" was his only reply

"Sorry for following you guys, it wasn't cool" Wally apologised

"I knew the whole time… Barb thought it would be fun to mess with you guys" Dick replied

"Wait- what?! The whole time? How?" Wally asked

Dick reached into his pocket for his vibrating phone.

"Taught by Batman" Dick deadpanned

"Hello, Wally" Kid Flash Face palmed "Obviously"

Looking down at his phone he read what Wally assumed was a text from Batman. His eyes widened.

"You guys have to get back to cave!" Dick exclaimed urgently

"What, why?" Kid Flash asked

Dick pulled him closer and whispered "Joker's escaped Arkham Asylum"

Xxxxxx

Barbara was barely out the door of the bathroom before Dick was pulling her by the elbow towards the entrance.

"Dick! What the hell?" Barbara exclaimed

"Batman needs us" Dick whispered

Whatever it was it couldn't be good.

In the car Dick told her, Joker was somewhere in Gotham. Defiantly not good.

They spent most of the night searching the city but they came up with nothing. In the early hours of the morning Batman finally sent them home.

"I'm not sure if he has any immediate plans but we still should be vigilante.

Damn right, the last time she saw Joker; he killed one of their own. Poor Jason, all he wanted was to be a good Robin.

Dick drove her back to her apartment after changing back into their clothes. It was a quiet in the car.

_Damn that clown really can kill the mood._ Barbara thought bitterly

When the car was parked in front of her building they both sat there for a few minutes. They didn't want it to be over. _At least our day together wasn't completely ruined _Dick thought _No it was just over-shadowed. _

"I'll walk you up," Dick smiled.

Barb smiled weakly. She was exhausted, she would have agreed to anything if it got her home quicker.

As they walked, Dick put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

They both where worried about what the Joker had planned.

They both knew that joker wouldn't plan an escape if he didn't have something big in the works.

Pushing the thoughts of that horrid clown, he concentrated on his best friend that he was currently holding onto.

They got into the elevator and he hugged her. She nuzzled her head till it was resting comfortably on his shoulder. They both smelled horrible. They were sweaty from the dancing and patrol. Spilled drinks and second smoke had clung to their hair and clothes but that didn't matter to them.

Only when they had arrived on to her floor was when they broke apart.

They walked quietly to her door. Commissioner Gordon was still at the station so Dick was relaxed in that respect.

Standing in front of the door, Barbara looked up at Dick. His floppy jet black hair was a complete mess right now, he took his shades off in the car and his eyes that were normally so focused and determined or kind and mischievous was now just sad.

She knew how he felt. They had spent a near perfect day together but then they came crashing back into reality and now neither of them wanted to say goodbye.

"Barb…"

They were staring at each other.

"I know," she whispered

His hand was on her hip.

She took a chance and moved forward just he did. Their lips met in the middle.

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Barbara slipped her arms around his neck. Barbara's eyes fluttered closed. Her tongue pecked out to tease his lips apart with a moan to go along with it. Her tongue slipped into his mouth curiously exploring every inch that she could, making the boy wonder moan again. One of his hands slid up in to her hair and pulled her closer.

When they broke apart they were breathing heavily and grinning like idiots.

"Well, that's new," Dick smiled tucking her hair behind her ear.

Barb burst out laughing and pulled him into another kiss. Dick smiled into the kiss; it was sweeter than the last.

When it ended Barbara looked up, sadly "I really don't want to say good night now."

Kissing her forehead, he told her that they had too. They were both exhausted and had to prepare for whatever came next.

She smiled, pecked him on the lips one last time and wished him sweet dreams before going inside, leaving the fearless Nightwing to stand outside her door with a stupid grin on his face as he did a happy dance….

Xxxxxx

The next morning, Barbara woke up late. It was already well past eleven, but it was also Sunday and she had nowhere to be today. Stretching she decided that today called for a Pyjama day. She put her glasses on instead of her contacts.

Smiling, she touched her lips with the tips of her fingers. It actually happened.

She felt like squealing.

But first breakfast was a must.

Walking into the living room she saw her father pouting over his stamp collection.

"Morning! Have you had breakfast yet?" Barbara asked

"Ah no, I haven't," Gordon called "I'm just home actually."

"Why's that?" called as she walked into the kitchen.

Batgirl knew of course, but Barbara Gordon was not supposed to know about the inner workings of criminal activity in Gotham.

"The damn clown escaped again"

Her father sounded so exasperated.

"Any leads? She asked trying to sound scared.

"No, pour me cup of coffee please," her father, asked.

Barbara took out a fresh cup of black coffee for her father, "Thanks, Babs."

She went back to making breakfast.

"How was your night?" Gordon asked.

Barbara stopped and smiled "It was great."

"Good, you've been so stressed lately," Gordon, commented.

Barbara stayed quiet and concentrated on making the food. Separating the food on two plates when it was ready. She brought the plates back to the living room and put them on the coffee table, as there was a knock on the door.

Laughing at the look on her father's eye when he looked down to the food in front of him, she told that she'd get the door.

She skipped up, thinking about how hungry she was.

She wondered if it was Dick.

She opened the door

Barbara gasped.

It wasn'tDick.

It _was _Joker.

With two goons.

He was wearing an ugly Hawaiian t-shirt, with a camera hanging from around his neck and had a gun pointed straight at her stomach.

She tried to react but there was no time.

Joker gave out a pure evil laugh as he pulled the trigger.

Barbara fell back and hit the ground. Hard.

Her mind was becoming blurry.

With the loud buzzing in her ear, she couldn't hear anything else.

How much blood was she losing?

Being vaguely aware of her being touched, Barbara chocked back sob.

_Dick,_ she wanted to scream, _please help me._


End file.
